


11:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the second a tentacle from his mouth struck Supergirl.





	11:19 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the second a tentacle from his mouth struck Supergirl instead of the Smallville enemy and she glowered.

THE END


End file.
